The invention concerns a method for the bubble-free feed of gaseous reactants of a chemical and/or biological reaction into a liquid reaction medium.
It is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 28 08 293 to feed gas through a membrane into a reaction medium, with the membrane containing a catalyst, which frees the gas from a gas-generating reagent, which then is absorbed by the medium. Such catalytic membranes have previously been used mainly in artificial lungs and in aquariums for oxygen feed, whereby it has been proven directly to be advantageous that a higher oxygen content, which is desired with these uses, be adjusted, and the formation of bubbles upon high oxygen supply effects no disadvantages.
German patent application No. P 30 42 281.2 concerns a method for oxygen concentration, with which the mentioned catalytic membrane is used.
For some chemical and/or biological reactions there exists the necessity of so introducing gaseous reactants that they form no foam with the reaction medium, and with which locally no too high concentrations appear. An example of such a reaction is the growth of cell cultures in a nutrient solution. By reaction medium should be understood liquids, which absorb the gas and in which the other reaction partners are dissolved and/or dispersed.